creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Den Fürstin von Anmut
My name is Ada. I am German, and moved to America a while ago. Good thing I'm a quick learner, though, because if I wasn't, I would've been (1)tot here by now. Well, let me tell you one story of (2)"Den Fürstin von Anmut." It started when I went was a middle school senior. Our teachers decided that to celebrate all the students who were going to go to high school they will make a prom party -- or whatever it's called. Well, I pleaded my (3)Mutter and (4)Vater '''until they said yes, but there was one problem -- we did not have enough money to buy a dress. All my dresses where to small for me, and '''Mutter's '''were too big. However, '''Mutter said that I can sew something from her old dress. I sighed as I looked at the ugly dress, laying on my desk. I took out''' Mutter's''' sewing kit and started to sew the dress. First, I sewed it at the hips, so it would be more stylish. I cut a triangle out of the shoulder parts of the dress' long sleeves. I sewed the sleeves' end together to make it look cool. After thinking what my school crush, Alaois, would think if the dress would be a little bit shorter. I believed he would like it. I cut the dress shorter, in wave-like patterns, so that it would look beautiful. Now was the time to dye. I stirred the black dye and then placed the yellowish green old dress in it. It would look gorgeous!!!! After a while, when the dress was completely black, I sewed in beautiful patterns. __________________________________________________ On the day of the prom party, I wore my homemade beautiful dress. Every girl and guy stared at me with envy. However, I couldn't find Alaois. Other guys asked me if I would like to dance with them, but I always refused. It was nearly the end of the party when I saw Alaois. He came up to me and asked me if I would like to dance with him. I said "Sure," feeling my face reddening. While we danced, I felt so warm, and I knew he liked me as well. He was admiring my dress the whole dance, and I told him that I did i It started raining, but I didn't mind. We kissed, but after the kiss that I never wanted to end, he looked at my dress. It was the color of ash, and ther was a black puddle under me. He laughed, and I laughed, nerviously. I thought he would start hating me, but he only said, "You look even better like this!" "I love you." I said. "I love you, too, Den Fürstin von Anmut." He replyed. ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ (1) tot means dead on German (2) Den Fürstin von Anmut means The Princess of Beauty/Grace (3) Mutter means mother in German (4) Vater means father on German (: HOPE U LIKED MY STORY!!!